Unicorn
It's out now! The new Shadow Cities client version 1.1.0 is available to download on Finnish iTunes App Stores. Unicorn is the first Campaign to introduce the new Battlegroup system. Read a short introduction to Battlegroups, what else is new in the new client and known issues & bugs. How do the Battlegroups work? Every Campaign consists of three Rounds. For every Round, players are assigned into new Teams, which are paired against each other, forming 100-player Battlegroups. Each Round lasts for 48 hours and each Campaign consists of three Rounds. You can see all the Mages of your Battlegroup from the Leaderboard of your Campaign View. And how do I get that Gold Medal? You win Rounds by helping the Team you are assigned to. If by the end of the week you win one Round, you earn a Bronze Medal; for two Rounds you earn a Silver Medal; and if you win all three Rounds, you earn a Gold Medal. The top Mages of your Battlegroup will be also rewarded with Potions. What about the new Comms View? In Team Chat you can chat & plan tactics with your Team. In Cross-Team Chat you can have a conversation with the whole Battlegroup, including both Animators and Architechs. Newsfeed is the place for you to post status posts that only your friends can see. You can now also have private conversations with your friends by sending Direct Messages. What else is new? Amongst many other smaller tweaks & features, here are few of the most biggest changes: - Campaigns are divided into three Rounds and fought in Battlegroups - The new Missions system - Specialize by assigning Attribute Points, even beyond level 15. - Functional changes in Catchers and Wards (previously called Traps) - New Banish function allowing also local Mages to be banished - Revamped Energy scoring - Lowbies are protected against higher level players - New tutorial, Chat & UI Also check out the updated client Help Views for more info on all the new features. Known issues & bugs: version 1.1.0 The biggest issues on servers causing especially the client crashing have been now fixed. There are few minor bugs that we're working on getting fixed as soon as possible. We are also working on getting a client update submitted to iTunes App Store this wednesday. It will take about a week for this update to be available for you to download on App Store. Here is the list of known bugs: - Dewarp Missions end text popup stucks. Reloading the Main View or restating client solves this. - Team and Cross-Team Chat Views don't always scroll down to the latest post. - "Support Our Troops" Mission can't be completed at the moment. - Some of the old Campaign Medals are missing from the Medals list in Character View. - Some players are experiencing loading problems with Chat View and maps, especially when jumping through Beacons. If you should encounter any techical issues with the new client or spot bugs, please let us know by posting to the Shadow Cities GetSatisfaction Forums. All thoughts and feedback of the new client are also much appreciated!